· Won't Let You Hold Me Down ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Bella es una rebelde y no quiere nada más que escapar del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Edward es un policía que decide quedarse y odia las rebeliones adolescentes. ¿Qué harán para estar juntos? ¿Y sobrevivirán al dolor que conlleva? TH
1. · No Trespassing ·

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, un poco de la trama pertenece a Jennifer Echols y lo demás pertenece a **Joss17**. Nada mío, sólo tengo el crédito por la traducción. Con permiso de la autora desde luego.

**C**apítulo 1

_No trespassing_

— ¿**_H_**onestamente no crees eso? —pregunté incrédulamente. Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza, sintiendo el mareo.

—Es verdad, eso fue lo que oí. Si no me crees vamos a confirmarlo —dijo James saliendo del auto. Me encogí de hombros, ¿por qué demonios no? Salí del auto, con mi cerveza moviéndose.

—Bella —escuché a Alice llamar, pero no le puse atención. Seguí caminando detrás de James. Alice y Jasper salieron del auto, sin poder caminar junto a nosotros, claramente borrachos.

Sabía que no debí haber invitado a Alice y Jasper. Los dos tenían becas para ir a la Uni y todavía están aquí, bebiendo. Jasper me había estado preguntado sobre y Alice y también sobre si ella quería salir con él.

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber? Alice y yo no éramos cercanas.

Cuando vives en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks, tiendes a saber que todo mundo te conoce. Este pequeño pueblo me conoce como una problemática que tiene todos esos piercings en su cara. Sí tengo piercings. Tengo un negro en un lado de mi labio, cubriendo la cicatriz que tengo ahí. Y, tengo un pierceng en el lado derecho de mi ceja. Mi vientre también esta perforado y tengo tres hoyos en mis dos lóbulos de la oreja. Así era yo.

Era la chica rara del pueblo. Me refiero a que, ¿quién tiene piercings en su cara y el cabello de dos colores diferentes? Negro y rojo. La parte de arriba de mi cabello estaba negra y la parte de abajo estaba roja. Había cambiado mucho en todos estos años.

Escuché a James gritar que nos apuráramos. Sabía que estaba molesto por haberlos invitado. Si ellos estaban aquí no podríamos hacerlo. Y si no podíamos hacerlo, ¿para qué demonios habíamos salido? Él era alto, rubio, de sorprendentes ojos azules; era tan malo que no nos gustábamos. Sólo estaba con él por el sexo y la hierba.

Delante de nosotros estaba este claro que estaba bloqueado por una barda y un letrero que decía "No pasar" Escalé la barda y caí al suelo. Coño, esto iba a dejar un moretón. Me paré tomando otro trago y caminé hasta donde James estaba.

—La chica estaba borracha y se aventó por el borde del claro —dijo James mirando hacia abajo.

Por detrás, Jasper dijo: —Escuché que el chico trató de salvarla, pero al final terminó lanzándose también.

Alice dijo: —Oh, Dios mío eso es tan romántico. —Dios, estaba pasada. De hecho eso no era romántico, era pura estupidez. Sabía que si yo estuviera a punto de aventarme, James ni siquiera se molestaría en tratar de salvarme.

Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y su aliento caliente en mi cuello. Di un paso al borde siendo cuidadosa y miré la vista. El sol se acababa de ocultar y era una vista magnífica. Me pregunté si la chica que había saltado había visto esta vista antes de hacerlo.

Mi giré para mirar a James; el hambre aparecía en sus ojos. Él atacó mis labios y yo pasé mis manos alrededor de él, todavía agarrando la cerveza. Él retiró sus labios y se concentró en mi cuello. Pude ver a Alice y Jasper haciéndolo al final del claro. Juraría que eran un par de vírgenes. Estaba segura de que esos dos no tenían idea de lo que hacían.

De repente sentí un felt a chill y escuché un ruido a lo lejos. Me separé de James.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunté escuchando.

—Amiga, estás drogada. Sólo estás siendo paranoica —dijo él succionando mi cuello. Probablemente tenía razón, pero aún así no podía alejar el sentimiento de que nos observaban. Puse en mi atención en el sentir los labios de James, pero me detuve tan pronto vi el flash de luces azules y rojas.

Mierda.

—Vuelvan hasta la cerca, ahora —dijo el policía desde su megáfono. Su voz estaba tranquila pero realmente amenazante.

Miré a James sabiendo que normalmente nosotros correríamos. Pero estábamos atrapados, ahí no había ningún lugar para correr y si lo hacíamos seríamos capturados. También pensé en Alice y Jasper, ellos nos venderían para proteger su reputación.

Carajo.

—Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío —comenzó a ponerse en pánico Alice. Jasper siendo el niño bueno dejó su cerveza y escaló la cerca. No pude creer que sólo hubiera dejado a Alice así. James rápidamente siguió a Jasper por el puente.

Caminé hasta Alice, quien estaba teniendo un serio ataque de pánico. Tomé su mano y la empujé hacia la cerca. En todo el camino entero Alice siguió diciendo "Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío"

—Alice, necesitas seriamente —dije enojándome un poco con ella.

Ella sacó su celular.

—¿A quién demonios le estás hablando? ¿a tu abogado? —bromeé, pero claramente esto no era una broma para ella.

—Guarda el teléfono, Alice —habló el policía.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡él sabe mi nombre! —Ella caminó hacia el auto del policía. No era poco probable que un policía supiera su nombre pero aún así era escalofriante.

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para ver con mi estado de ebriedad, pude ver a Jasper y James esposados en la valla. Me estremecí al pensar ser esposada. Estaba buscándoles en el cuerpo, tratando de encontrar drogas o algo por el estilo.

—Mire, yo no soy así. Ni siquiera fue mi idea venir aquí, fue de mi novia —dijo James.

¡Qué maldito idiota! —Gracias, James, la caballería no estaba muerta después de todo, idiota —Giré mi cabeza recargándome el auto del policía.

Una vez que terminó, señaló a Alice con el dedo —Tu turno.

Ella caminó, dirigiéndose hacia mí y murmurando "Oh, Dios mío, Oh Dios mío" Casi me sentí mal por ella. Casi. Este tipo de mierda ya me había pasado antes, pero a personas como Alice, bueno estaba segura de que le dejaría cicatriz. Miré como buscaba a Alice, y se alegró de que no fuera un pervertido. Su mano la agarro y la metió al auto del policía.

Entonces vino hasta mí y me buscó. Cuando sacó las esposas instantáneamente di un paso hacia atrás.

—Señor, ella tiene un problema en ser contenida. Confíe en mí, lo he intentado —Oh, sí. Recuerdo cuando él trató de abofetearme. Digamos que si eso volvía a suceder, él nunca podría tener hijos. Si es que quería uno.

—Bueno la próxima vez, no beban ni traspasen propiedad de la ciudad —dijo el policía caminando hacia mí.

—Señor ella si tiene un gran problema, yo nunca lo he intentado pero hubo un incidente en el noveno grado —habló Jasper.

Me pregunté si estaba hablando de la vez en que Tyler nos encerró en el armario del conserje.

Al policía no pareció importarle, el vino por detrás de mí. Oí el metal de las esposas abrirse. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello —Necesitas saber qué es lo que se siente.

Me burlé —Sé cómo se siente.

Él estaba a punto de esposarme cuando una ambulancia se detuvo junto al coche de policía ¿Qué carajo? —Oh, sí que debemos ser una amenaza para la sociedad, ¿por qué llamaron a la ambulancia?

—Pensé que la necesitarían cuando fueron más allá del claro —dijo como si fuera un hecho.

El paramédico salió de la ambulancia —Swan. ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido de encontrarte aquí? —miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con Carlisle. Debí haber sabido que estaría en la ambulancia.

—¡Por todos los jodidos nervios! —le grité, hubiera dicho más pero el policía me empujó hacia el auto y cerró la puerta. Intenté abrirla tirando de ella pero estaba cerrada.

Mierda, no entres en pánico.

Mirando al lado bueno, el policía no me había esposado. Respiré despacio y escuché a Alice llorar en silencio en el asiento de al lado. Bien, ahora me sentía mal. Había llevado a Alice a esto y había arriesgado su beca. Ella siempre había sido una buena amiga. Nos conocíamos desde el jardín de niños, y yo había arruinado mi amistad con ella. Nunca quise que las cosas hubiesen terminado de esta manera, y sólo lo había hecho. Ahora no tenía amigos y lo prefería de esa manera.

Miré por la ventana y vi a mi policía ya otro más viejo que le gritaban a James y Jasper. Pude ver que Jasper estaba enloquecido. Estaba segura de que estaba arrepentido de haber venido con nosotros, por más que hubiese querido estar con Alice. Cómo había dicho, me sentía mal por él. Aparté la mirada cuando mi policía regresó con nosotras y entró al auto, sacó un tablero para escribir de abajo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Quiero decir, ese mito de los niños que cayeron y murieron, ni siquiera es verdad —pregunté.

Él no apartó la mirada de su tablero —Sí, es verdad. Y ustedes chicos, estuvieron a punto de añadir cuatro cadáveres más para el recuento.

—No, no lo sería. Si yo me cayera mi novio ni siquiera trataría de salvarme —dije honestamente.

—Menudo novio –dijo él.

—De todas maneras, ¿cómo nos encontraste? —pregunté.

—No tienen suerte. Cuídate de los Idus de marzo.

Oh, mierda era quince de marzo. Sentí un poco de paranoia a través de mí, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alice habló por primera vez:

—Oh, amo a Julio Cesar, un importante inglés que es interesante. Quiero ser importante e interesante también —dijo Alice alegre.

—A este paso dudo que se gradúen siquiera de la secundaria —dijo el policía. Alice sollozó en silencio.

Qué estúpido idiota que no puede ver lo asustada que está Alice. No hay necesidad de restregarle en la cara que su carrera posiblemente está arruinada. Enojada, hablé en su nombre.

—Todo mundo lee a Julio Cesar en la secundaria. Los policías no necesitan educación —le dije a Alice— Sólo necesitan saber cómo manejar. Leer y escribir, o no.

—No —declaró Alice.

Miré a su esposada mano y me sentí mal. —Miré, ¿puede quitarle las esposas?, daré la cara por ella.

Por primera vez él policía me miró. O al menos fue la primera vez que lo noté. Sus ojos eran de color verde. El verde más sorprendente que puedas ver en tu vida. Pero eran oscuros, con grandes bolsas debajo de ellos. Casi como si la vida se hubiese ido de ellos. Me miraban con amargura y resentimiento. Luego volvieron a su forma, ignorándome.

—¿Por qué no se las quitas? ¿Estás asustado o algo? Me refiero que sólo somos dos niñas pequeñas. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y la ira salió de ellos. Así que estaba asustado, pero ¿por qué?

Alice maniobró con las manos esposadas y me pellizcó el trasero, fuerte. —¡Ay! —grité. Ella me dio una mirada que decía "Cierra la maldita boca"

El policía abrió su puerta y salió, abriendo la puerta de Alice. El buscó en su bolsillo trasero sacando un juego de llaves plateadas y entonces le habló —Sabes, esos chicos sólo quieren meterse en tus pantalones —Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los míos.

—No, no es así —dijo Alice inocentemente, mientras el policía le quitaba las esposas y se las puso en su bolsillo. Alice frotó sus dedos sobre su muñeca.

Siendo la inteligente que era, decidí meterme con él. —¿Cómo sabes que no intentábamos meternos en sus pantalones?

Él policía dio un paso hacia atrás y me miró.

Alice me golpeó —Oh Dios mío, cállate.

—Sabes, tienes una gran boca. Debes de ser cuidadosa; no quieres meterte en más problemas de los que ya estás —dijo el policía.

Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos —Sí, algunas personas no sabemos cuándo debemos de mantener la boca cerrada.

—¡Cállate! —siseó Alice. Probablemente debí haber tomado su aviso. El policía cerró la puerta y vino hasta mi lado. Oh, mierda. Abrió la puerta y con voz dura dijo: —Sal —Carajo.

Salí del auto y me recargué contra él. Estaba segura de que me iba a gritar, tal como había hecho con James y Jasper. En cambio sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo. Sus ojos finalmente se detuvieron en mi camiseta que decía "Muérdeme. Te desafío" O quizá estaba mirando mi escote ya que esta camiseta era un poco pequeña.

Él controló su ira y sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco —Así que, ¿cuánto ha tenido que beber? —preguntó, apuntando hacia Alice.

—Ésta es la primera vez que se emborracha. Demonios, era su primera copa —dije esperanzada de que no fuera duro con ella. Le debía eso. Él sólo asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Y tú?

Sonreí —Soy culpable.

—¿Y la marihuana?

—¿Qué marihuana? —dije fingiendo inocencia.

—Mira, quizás yo no haya ido al colegio pero no soy estúpido. Sabes que tu novio ha sido expulsado de dos escuelas diferentes por vender marihuana —dijo.

—Es por eso que estoy con él.

Sus cejas se levantaron. —¿Por qué querías marihuana?

—No, no realmente. James es mi tipo.

—James es… sabes, eres realmente una… -se cortó dos veces a sí mismo.

—¿Soy qué? Una idiota. Sólo ve al grano y dilo —dije, la con ira en mi voz.

—Mira, antes de que fuera por ustedes, miré el auto de tu novio y vi unas cuantas latas de cerveza. No tengo esa especie de evidencia en ti, pero si no tienes marihuana, no les haremos examen ni a ti ni a tu novio.

Pensé sobre eso. Si negaba que tuviera hierbas, él nos haría una examen y la encontraría en nuestro sistema y James me llamaría estúpida perra. SI l decía que habíamos fumado hierba me llamaría estúpida perra.

Maldición.

Suspiré —Sólo fuimos James y yo. Alice y Jasper no sabían de eso. De hecho se hubieran asustado si se hubieran enterado de que teníamos un poco. James y yo estábamos drogados y fuimos al McDonalds por unos Big Macs y me encontré con Alice en el baño. Estaba tan drogada que la invité sabiendo lo mucho que quería estar con Jasper.

El policía asintió.

—Fue un impulso del momento. Ella no lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera pensado acerca de ello —terminé diciendo.

—Bueno, parece que has roto una infinidad de leyes esta noche —dijo, burlándose de mí.

—Oh, si los contamos a ellos, qué divertido sería —lo corté.

—Bueno, parece que tu camiseta "Bite Me" te queda bien.

—Sí, te vi mirando mi camiseta —dije probando lo mucho que había visto.

Para mi sorpresa, su pálido rostro se volvió en un tono rosado. Me sonreí para mí misma. El pobre estaba aquí en su trabajo tratando de cuidar a su esposa y a sus catorce hijos. Y, aquí mi camiseta "Bite Me" lo estaba excitando. Mis tetas se mostraban, no era su culpa estar mirando.

Lo miré de cerca y noté que su cabello era de un raro color bronce. Es jodidamente raro. Estaba completamente desordenado y se disparaba en todas direcciones. Se parecía mucho al "cabello-sexy" que gritaba "Hazme" "Hazme" Él seriamente necesitaba un corte de cabello. Su esposa debería de cortárselo, quiero decir que ¿no se supone que eso es lo que las esposas deben de hacer?

Su sonrojó desapareció y habló con voz grave —¿Siquiera estás arrepentida?

Pensé sobre eso, estaba arrepentida —Siento haber metido a Alice en éste desastre. También lamento que Jasper hubiera sido arrestado. ¿Por qué más debería de estar arrepentida? —pregunté.

Él me miró con esos ojos oscuros —¿También te arrepientes de que casi murieran?

—No fue así.

—Claro que sí —La ira se apoderó de su rostro, claramente furioso a que la situación me fuera indiferente.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se mordió el labio y se contuvo. Él probablemente me iba a decir cuan estúpida que era, o algo por el estilo.

En lugar de eso, me volvió a empujar al auto y se fue al lado del conductor. Encendió el vehículo y lo empezó a avanzar.

Parecía menos tenso sentado en su auto. Encendió el radio y la música lleno el auto. "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid.", me encantaba esa canción, pero me imaginé al policía poniendo esa música country, o alguna extraña mierda como esa.

Alice recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, dormitando. Yo también me estaba durmiendo, el motor del auto me dormía. Pero me forcé a mí misma a mantenerme despierta. Alice puso su cabeza sobre mi regazo y comencé a acariciarle el cabello.

—Hey, ¿sabes lo que somos? —preguntó en voz baja Alice.

—¿Criminales? —supuse.

—Sí, pero ¿qué más?

—Humm, ¿delincuentes?

—No. No somos buenos convictos —gritó sentándose en una posición vertical.

Pude ver al policía sonreír desde el espejo retrovisor. Noté que un lado de sus labios estaba más curvado que el otro. Una sonrisa torcida. Alice miró y lo vio sonreír también.

—Señor, policía ¿piensa que no somos buenos convictos? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero no por mucho.

—Bueno, yo sólo quería decir que he aprendido la lección. Definitivamente he aprendido algo nuevo sobre mí esta noche —acaricié su brazo suavemente. Bueno eso la hacía una de nosotros. Había aprendido mierda en la aventura de esta noche.

—Tus amigos me dijeron que es tu primera vez bebiendo —dijo el policía.

—Oh, no lo fue —dijo Alice.

—Sí lo fue —dije a través de mis dientes apretados.

—No quiero mentirle, señor policía. Fui a Francia con mi familia y mi abuela me dio limonada con alcohol. Mi abuela dijo que estaba bien.

Woah —¿Y no te dolió la cabeza? —pregunté, seriamente interesada.

—No lo creo. Lo comí con papitas y pescado.

Él policía sonrió y soltó una carcajada musical. El sonido era lindo, casi como el terciopelo. Me pregunté porque no lo había notado antes. Oh, claro, estaba borracha y tan alta como un papalote.

De pronto, en el estado de ánimo para meterme con él, pregunté —¿Ves Cops?

—Me encanta Cops —sonrió—. Es casi mi vida, pero sin todas esas partes aburridas.

—¿Ves Reno 911?

—Sí, probablemente es más realista a mi vida que Cops. —Finalmente llegó a la estación de policía. —Esperen, señoritas —Salió del auto y se acercó la policía de al lado.

En ese auto estaban James y Jasper. Vi a James gritarme furioso pero no pude oír lo que estaba diciendo. Luchó contra las esposas y se las arregló para mostrarme el pájaro.

Encantador.

El policía viejo y mi policía sacaron a James y Jasper. Lo que fuese que James estuvo tratándome de decir pude oírlo claramente —¿Cómo pudiste decirle sobre la marihuana? ¡Estúpida perra!

—¡Bueno, esa no es nada bueno para decir! —le grité, importándome una rata lo que pensaba de mí.

—¿Qué marihuana? —preguntó Alice claramente asustada.

—No te preocupes, tú no —le dijo el policía. —Sabes, yo no creo que seas de los convictos malos —Tanto él como Alice rieron. Dios, que par de idiotas. En serio que estaban hechos uno para el otro.

Él nos empujó fuera del auto y yo me paré y me estiré.

El policía hablo: —Vamos señoritas. Adentro.

Suspiré mirando la expresión asustada de Alice. La tomé de una mano y caminé hacia adentro.

Vamos a hacer esto.

* * *

**Nota Tr:**

Sí, ya lo sé. Cómo alguien me dijo… debería de terminar mis otras traducciones, pero en fin… yo soy la que me pongo más trabajo. Es que este fic no podía dejarlo así como así!! ¡¡Es genial!! ¿no lo creen? Me gustan muchísimo los fics en donde Bell es "rebelde" y astuta jeje… La Bella de este fic se parece mucho acmí, sólo que yo no tengo piercings ni me han arrestado XD Así que, ¿qué les pareció? Lo continuo?? –obviamente lo tengo que continuar, sólo es pregunta de rutina XD- Afortunadamente la historia ya está terminada y quizá haya una secuela.

Besotes! tQm lectora! ¡¡Dejen reviews, _plizz_!

**Blume**~


	2. · Punishment ·

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, sólo me adjudico la traducción con el permiso de Joss17.

**.:: Won't Let You Hold Me Down ::.**

**Capítulo 2: Punishment (Castigo)**

**.**

**.**

**A**lice y yo entramos a la estación de policía tomadas de la mano y pude sentirla temblando. Le di un apretón suave y una pequeña sonrisa. Me sentía realmente culpable por haberla metido en esto. Alice era una gran chica y no tenía razón para estar envuelta en algo como esto. Nuestro policía dijo que podíamos llamar a nuestros padres una por una, así que Alice fue primero y llamó a su madre. Ella me daba la espalda, así que cuando ella regresó pude ver que estaba llorando y los ojos rojos. Se sentó junto a mí sin decir palabra alguna mientras intentaba calmar su llanto.

Ben y James llamaron a sus padres y pronto fue mi turno. Esperé unos minutos antes de levantarme. No veía razón para llamar a mis padres. No iban a venir por mí. Las últimas palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi cabeza _«Haces algo una vez más y estás por tu propia cuenta. Lo digo en serio, Isabella». _

Me metía en un montón de problemas. No es que estuviera en una celda cada fin de semana, pero tampoco es como si fuera mi primera vez aquí. Pegué con los dedos mientras llamaba al café, sabiendo que no estarían allí. Finalmente, el tercer timbre alguien contestó.

—Swan Café, habla Caleb.

—Hola, Caleb, soy yo, Bella —agradecía que Caleb hubiese contestado. Temía que lo hubiese hecho alguno de mis padres. Caleb era uno de los empleados más confiados de mis padres y lo conocía desde toda mi vida entera.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Bells? —preguntó con voz cansada.

Gruñí enojada —¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo, eh? Podría estarte llamándote para avisar que llegaré tarde a casa por estar ayudando a un gato que estaba atrapado en un árbol y tuve que buscar algo de ayuda.

Escuché una risa músical. Confundida, miré y vi a mi policía riéndose de mí y agitando sus cabellos broncíneos. Jesus, ¿no podía meterse en sus propios asuntos? Le di una mirada antes de girarme para que así no pudiese verme o escucharme.

Rodé los ojos mientras escuchaba a Caleb —Por favor, cariño, odias a los gatos. ¿En dónde estás? ¿En la estación de la policía? Si estás allí sabes que tus padres no te recogerán. Hay cosas que hacer aquí.

—Bien, lo tengo. Sé que no vendrán por mí pero simplemente hazles saber que estoy aquí. Y no, no odio los gatos. Sólo tuve una mala experiencia con uno.

—Sí, claro. Esucha, seguramente querrás rezar —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sólo el Señor podrá salvarte cuando vengas a casa. —Pude imaginarlo dándome esa mirada que siempre me daba cuando me metía en problemas. Aun cuando era niña la usaba.

Maravilloso.

Gruñí —Gracias por el aviso, lo tendré en cuenta. —Le colgué y murmuré furiosa para mí misma.

Regresé a mi asiento y me dejé caer en él. Llevé las rodillas a mi pecho y continué murmurando para mí misma. Alice se giró hacia mí con una mirada preocupada —¿Estás bien? —sus ojos estaban muy rojos por llorar y por la borrachera.

—Estoy súper genial —respondí sarcástica.

Alice me dio una sonrisa triste que odiaba. Hice una mueca y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro mientras veía los alrededores de la oficina. Pronto los padres comenzaron a llegar. El papá de Ben vino y le ordenó que se metiera al auto. No nos dijo buenas noches a Alice o a mí. Podía ver la decepción de Alice.

Luego vino el padre de James a recogerlo, también conocido como el idiota mayor. Él pensaba que sólo porque era rico podía sacar a cualquiera de su familia de problemas legales y siempre funcionaba. Comenzó a gritarle tanto a mi policía como al policía viejo y a una recepcionista llamada Ángela. Dijo que iba a llamar a sus abogados y que esto todavía no se terminaba. Blah, blah, blah.

Después de que se fueron, sólo quedamos Alice y yo viendo televisión. Justo cuando Hombre de Familia iba a empezar, Alice se volvió hacia mí y dijo: —El policía está mirándote. —Esperé un minuto para después mirar cuidadosamente hacia la mesa de la recepción.

Vi a mi policía con papeles en la mano mientras me miraba descaradamente. Me sentí sonrojarme e inmediatamente me pegué al asiento. Alice se rió a mi lado y le dije que dejara de mirar. Realmente me sentía mal por el policía. Él aquí estaba tratando de mantener a su esposa y a sus catorce hijos y yo aquí lo estaba tentando con mi muy apretada blusa. Traté con todo en enfocarme a la televisión , pero podía sentir sus ojos verdes viéndome.

La mamá de Alice por fin llegó con una mirada loca en los ojos. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta Alice comenzó a gritarle y decirle que estaba decepcionada de ella. Que perra. Mientras su mamá firmaba algunos papeles, Alice vino hasta mí con los ojos llorosos.

Ella se limpió las lagrimas —¿Todavía te vas de vacaciones a Florida?

—Por supuesto que voy.

—Genial, tal vez podremos vernos allí.

—¡Alice, vámonos ahora! —gritó su madre desde la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! Llámame, ¿sí? —Y con eso se fue corriendo.

—Sí, claro —dije mientras se iba. No es como si Alice no me agradara o importara, pero sabía que no iba a llamarla. No llamaba a personas. No llamaba a nadie.

Estuve sola viendo la televisión. Miré el reloj y vi que era la una treinta de la madrugada. Sabía que definitivamente ellos no iban a venir pero ya lo esperaba. Estaba segura de que mi papá había estallado una vez que Caleb le dijo en dónde estaba.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría llamar a tus padres una vez más? —preguntó Ángela.

Ni siquiera me molesté en apartar la mirada de la televisión mientras contesté: —No, ellos no van a venir.

—Masen, ¿qué hacemos con ella? —le preguntó a mi policía mientras salía de la oficina.

—No lo sé, supongo que llevarla a adentro —dijo mientras señalaba la celda. Espera un jodido segundo. ¿Está planeando meterme en una celda con otros criminales? Oh, coño, no.

Mi policía vino hasta mí —Ven conmigo.

Me levanté y lo seguí. Medio pedí que se tratara de una enorme habtiación con una cama pero no tuve dicha suerte. Me metió a la celda y pude ver a otro hombre viejo viéndome, prácticamente desvistiéndome con la vista. Me estremecí y aparté la mirada.

—Puedes ponerla en mi celda. No me importaría compañía —dijo el viejo. Resistí las ganas de vomitar. Era tan asqueroso. Prefería comérmelo a estar en una celda con él.

—Quédate cerca —dijo el policía. Corrí rápidamente para alcanzarlo, él abrió la última celda y me indicó que entrara. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. ¿No me iba a encerrar o sí?

Lo agarré por el hombro. —Mira.

Me apartó la mano y con voz severa dijo: —Nunca me toques cuando tengo mi uniforme.

Mis ojos se abrieron y rápidamente aparté la mano.

—Lo siento. Mira, ¿hay alguna manera en la que puedas, no sé, dejarla abierta? —le supliqué. No me podía imaginar estar encerrada aquí toda la noche. Sentí escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. Sentí la sala comenzando a girar alrededor de mí.

—Bella, mira, no puedo. Sólo apártate de la puerta para cerrarla —dijo.

_«¿Acaba de llamarme Bella?»_

—Whoa, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

—Te he detenido antes por no llevar el casco mientras conducías una motocicleta. No eres tan difícil de olvidar —dijo señalando mi caello. Un cabello azul y morado es difícil pasar por alto, pero todavía no me había respondido cómo sabía que podía llamarme Bella.

—¿Pero por qué me has llamado Bella? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, mi licencia de conducir, dice Isabella Swan, no Bella —balbuceaba—. Quiero decir, por todo lo que sabes podría ser llamado Izzy, Is o Bells. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta de ser llamada Bella? —Me daba cuenta de que esto funcionaba un poco para distraerlo de encerrarme en esa celda

Se quedó callado mientras me empujaba a la celda y vi sus mejillas tornarse ligeramente rosadas. Interesante. Una vez que estuve totalmente dentro de la célda empecé a sentir pánico. Sostuve mi mano contra mi pecho y di profundas respiraciones cortas. Estaba casi sin aliento. —¿Puedes al menos, dejar las llaves cerca, por si acaso?

—¡No! Ahora apártate para que pueda cerrar la puerta. —Di unos pasos hacia atrás y se echó atrás para cerrar la celda.

—No creo realmente que esto sea una buena idea. No podría caminar hasta mi casa o algo así? —empecé a balancearme hacia adelante y atrás como si la sala fuera un carrusel. Oí mi nombre, pero pronto todo lo que vi era negro mientras caía al suelo.

**...**

—¿Bella?

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó una suave voz.

_«Jesús, ¿eres tú?»_

—Bella, por favor, comienzas a asustarme. —La chica habló de nuevo.

—Probablemente sólo esté fingiendo —dijo una voz masculina con tono molesto.

Escuché un golpe —Ella no está fingiendo. Trataste de ponerla en una celda con ese viejo hombre pervertido. Por supuesto que se asustó.

Parpardeé un par de veces antes de abrir mis ojos completamente. Vi a Ángela sobre mí con una cara preocupada. Mi policía estaba parado junto a ella viéndose irritado conmigo. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Gruñí mientras me sentaba.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté mientras me frotaba la cabeza.

—Te desmayaste, cariño. Ten esto, tómate esto, te ayudará —Ángela me tendió un 7-up frio, lo abrí y comencé a tomármelo a sorbos.

—Apúrate y tómate eso —dijo mi policía.

Lo miré incrédula —¿No piensas encerrarme allí de nuevo o sí? No quiero desmayarme otra vez, gracias.

—Masen, ¿estás loco? No puedes volver a encerrarla allí, podría desmayarse de nuevo —lo reprendió Ángela.

—¿Qué esperas de que haga? No puede irse de aquí hasta que sus padres vengan por ella —dijo mi policía con un tono agitado.

—Lo que sea, Masen. Vuelve a trabajar. Dejaré que se duerma en el sofá —dijo Ángela despidiéndolo. Me gustaba esta chica.

Mi policía o Masen, como ella lo llamaba, se fue rápidamente y me miró antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ángela me dijo que me recostara en el sofá mientras me traía una manta de la oficina. Le agradecí y me giré hacia a la televisión, que todavía estaba prendida. Estaban retransmitiendo COP's y traté de poner atención a la persecución pero mis ojos se cerraron.

Pasó la cosa más rara cuando me quedé dormida. Tuve el sueño más extraño de toda mi vida. Estaba parada al borde del claro y cuando me giré lo vi parado detrás de mí.

Lo miré y me sonreí angelicalmente —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Protegiendo personas —dijo.

—¿Protegiendo personas de qué? —pregunté mirando a mi alrededor. Él y yo éramos los únicos aquí.

Él dio un paso hacia mí y antes de que él pudiese explicarme resbalé en el borde del claro y caí. Grité para que me salvara, pero él todo lo que hizo fue mirarme con sus ojos verdes mientras caía.

Justo antes de que tocara el suelo me desperté con una sacudida. Me senté en el sofá y miré confundida a mi alrededor para saber en dónde estaba. Recordé los eventos de anoche y me recosté en el sofá. Respiré profundamente y me pasé los dedos por el cabello. Me giré para ver a Ángela en la computadora

—Hey, cariño, ¿cómo dormiste? —me preguntó Ángela.

—Bien, gracias —dije adormilada. Me levanté, doblé la manta y se la devolví.

—¿Crees que pueda irme a casa? Créeme, mi papá no vendrá por mí —dije.

Ella comenzó a pensarlo.—Sabes el protocolo, pero supongo que te llevaré por mí misma. —Ángela tomó su bolso y me agarró de los hombros conduciéndome a su auto. Estuvimos en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que vimos el auto del policía Masen acercarse a nosotros.

—Oh, diablos —dijo Ángela.—Esto no le gustará.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, ella metió la mano en su bolso y contestó —¿Hola? Sí, la estoy llevando a su casa. Olvida el protocolo, ha estado toda la noche aquí. No va a pasar nada, Masen. No...

Ella soltó un suspiro frustrado. Podía decir que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la personalidad de Masen por ahora. Ella merecía una jodida medalla por lidiar con él. —Escucha, Masen... ¡maldición, escucha! Sólo vete a casa, duerme un poco y me ocuparé de esto. Ve, adelante, trata de despedirme. No serás capaz de funcionar sin mí —ella se echó a reír —Bueno, parece que eres un poco inútil sin mí. Vamos, descansa un poco.

Ella dejó su teléfono —¿Está enojado? —pregunté.

—Sí, pero no es nuevo. No te preocupes, sólo es una alma malhumorada.

Eh, no lo había notado.

—Aquí estás, cariño. Cuídate y ya no te metas en problemas. Lo digo en serio. —Ella me dio una mirada severa y asentí.

Corrí hasta el desván encima de la cafetería y se dejé caer de mis cosas. Yo sabía que mi madre se fue a tomar su clase de Pilates o lo que solía hacer en sábados por la mañana. Vivíamos en una casa bonita, pero cuando mis padres decidieron construir una cafetería después de que mi papá se retirara de la fuerza policial, vendimos nuestra casa y nos mudamos a esta casa apretada.

Podíamos comprar una casa ahora, pero mi papá no quiere correr el riesgo todavía. Para ser honesta, la única razón por la que se quiere quedar aquí es para mantener vigilancia sobre mí. Es un poco difícil escaparse de tu habitación cuando prácticamente lo compartes con tus padres.

Me di una ducha, porque olía a hierba y el alcohol. No es muy atrayente si me preguntas. Me tomé la ducha más caliente y me quedé bajo el agua antes de salir. Me cambié a un top negro y una camiseta azul. No me molesté en abotonarla hasta arriba y mis pantalones negros. Por último, me puse mis Doc Martens, amaba estos zapatos. Me sequé el pelo lacio y lo dejé suelto.

Me eché un vistazo en el espejo. Tenía el pelo azul y morado con negro. Realmente parecía un monstruo. Me pasé la lengua por perforación del labio. No me podía reconocer más. Había sido así durante años. Me miro en el espejo y no siempre puedo reconocer a la chica mirando hacia mí.

Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia las escaleras antes de que pudiera pensar en mi pasado. Entré en la cafetería y me encontré con Caleb. —Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo que tú me escondía en ese desván de tu casa.

—Tengo que trabajar. Al fin y al cabo este es mi turno. — Incluso si no me paga ni un puto centavo por todas las veces que he trabajado. Yo era la hija y se esperaba que les ayudara cuando salieran. La parte loca era que mi padre creía realmente que una vez que muriera, sería la de tomar el relevo. Al diablo con eso. En el momento en el que tenga el título estoy fuera de esta ciudad antes de que pueda decir Forks.

—Buena suerte —Me besó en la frente y salió de la cafetería. Limpié las mesas vacías y me llevé todos los restos. Fui a la pileta bajando las tazas y los platos que había que poner en agua tibia. Me lavé algunos platos y cuando el cronómetro sonó, saqué las galletas recién salidas del horno.

Mientras las colocaba sobre el mostrador oí a alguien caminando y en seguida la voz de mi papá. —Tienes muchas agallas si vuelves aquí.

—Bueno, tengo que volver. Recuerda que una buena hija supuestamente debe ayudar a sus padres al fin y al cabo. Ni siquiera se les paga —escupí con rabia.

—Se supone que debes hacerlo sin rechistar. Maldita sea, Isabel3a, ¿cuántas veces vas a seguir haciendo pasar tu madre por esto? ¿Te gusta pasar la noche en la comisaría? —Negó con la cabeza hacia mí claramente decepcionado. De todas formas no era nada nuevo.

—Acabo de hablar con el oficial Masen y hemos decidido tu castigo. Tú, junto con Ben y Alice, estarán trabajando con la policía, el departamento de bomberos y el hospital por un semana. Empezando este lunes.

Lo miré como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Estaba de broma?

—¿Qué? No, ¡este lunes son vacaciones y me voy a Florida por una semana! —grité.—Y tú y mamá se iban a ir de viaje Groelandia o algo como eso.

—Parece que ya no te irás de viaje, lo siento, hija. Y tu madre y yo nos vamos a ir de viaje a Groelandia como habíamos planeado. Te quedarás sola —dijo.

No es como si los quisiera aquí de todas formas. —Cómo sea, vayánse a su propio viaje. Estaré bien. Y estaré con Carlisle por el resto de la semana.

Mi papá sacudió su cabeza —Oh, no, Alice estará con Carlisle. Tu estarás con el oficial Masen el resto de la semana. Y al final de la semana tendrás que entregar un reporte al departamento de policías.

Sentí mi boca colgar por unos segundos. Oh, carajo, no. Tenía que ser una puta broma. ¿No iba a ir a Florida por convertirme en la sombra de un policía? Jódete oficial Masen por arruinarme mis vacaciones.

**N/T:**

_Aleluya! Pff, mientras traducía esta cosa sentía que era interminable U.u Se preguntarán, ¿Qué carajo? Pues esta traducción la había publicado desde hace mucho, pero la olvidé con tantas cosas estúpidas que traigo en la cabeza. Así que básicamente es como si la estuviera publicando por primera vez. Espero que puedan leerla, la terminaré pronto y continuaré con las más largas. Perdonen si hay muchos errores, ando algo distraida por preocupaciones U.u No tengo Word y para mí es como una maldita maldición. Pregunta OT: ¿No tienen idea de en dónde puedo descargarlo?  
_

_**~Leon/Firo. **_


End file.
